Ginny's Story
by toffee200304
Summary: A Terrible thing takes place at hogwarts to Ginny Weasley. What will she decide and what will the consiquenses be.rated M for Rape and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny's Story**

**A/N:**Just to say that this is my first fanfic so please be at least a little lenient with any mistakes I make!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless stated otherwise they are all the marvellous J.K. Rowling's

Chapter 1: The Rape

Hearing hurried footsteps behind me, I stopped for a minute to turn around. No sooner had I stopped than I felt a sense of danger and I found my-self on the floor at the edge of the forest, among the leaves with a wand pressed against my throat.

"Don't scream" A menacing voice in my ear demanded "Or else"

Not wanting to know what else meant, I stayed quiet praying all the while that whoever it was would get bored and go back up to the castle soon, leaving me alone.

The boy; who was a student judging by his uniform; directed me; still at wand point; to stand up against the nearest tree. As I was doing this I noticed his face or rather - not being able to see it - his balaclava.

"Now, Remove your robes and stop that silly snivelling!" He barked his orders at me with a sense of power as if he was used to feeling important and in charge.

He began removing my underwear, and although I had been aware of it for a while now I knew I couldn't hide from realisation any longer: He was about to rape me.

All of a sudden I felt a searing pain and would have cried out had it not been for the wand that was still pressed against my throat and the threat of 'or else' happening.

His breathing was growing steadily heavier, his face more sweaty and his grip tighter as he pinned me against the tree.

I was trying not to notice what was going on around me, to separate myself from the torture that was being placed upon me, of the fumbling grip of my rapist as he carried out his torment in the seclusion and silence of the forbidden forest.

Then all of a sudden it just stopped as if some invisible force was acting against him. He threw my robes at me, righted himself, and left me to fix myself and make my way up to the castle, all the while I was becoming gradually angrier at both myself for allowing it to happen and at him for doing it to me.

As I walked through the grounds I kept looking over my shoulder, scared that he would come back.

Finally I reached the castle and let out a sigh of relief at the thought of being somewhere safe were no one could harm me. My journey to the common room was a quiet one, with no one seeing or speaking to me, I just prayed that this good fortune would last as I wasn't feeling up to the grilling I was bound to receive of Ron as to why I was out of the castle so late on my own, and the sight of Harry at which I was likely to burst into tears and breakdown. I just had to make it to my dormitory unseen.

Once there I closed the four-poster curtain around my bed and broke down. Letting the enormity of what had just happened wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So the second chapter I'll be updating again shortly with it being the Christmas holidays and having loads of free time on my hands 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters unless otherwise stated the are all the fabulous J.K. Rowling's

**Chapter 2: The Effect**

The next morning I missed breakfast preferring to stay in my dormitory until lessons started so that I could reflect on what had happened without being pestered as to what planet I was on that morning.

I came to the conclusion that if it had happened to someone else, if they came forward I would if not I'd stay quiet about it for as long as possible.

I sighed as I pulled on my robes and set off to lessons meeting Luna-who surprisingly was more here than I was-on the way.

"What's wrong? Are you OK? You look awfully pale," Luna, enquired not stopping for an answer.

"I'm fine honestly." I replied slightly warily knowing that if I was asked that a second time I would loose it.

"That's good!" Luna smiled as she got the reply she had been hoping for; not for the sake of having to deal with it but because she hated seeing anyone upset. Her friends especially.

Throughout the morning I felt as if I was in a trance simply going through the notions of life and not really being aware of anything.

By lunch 5 different people had asked me what was wrong. I felt like I was going to burst. I'd decided to eat lunch due to missing breakfast and yesterday's dinner.

"Where were you this morning?" Harry asked kissing me on the cheek as I sat down.

"Over slept" I could feel Ron's eyes drilling into me, so I carried on looking the other way to avoid his gaze.

"Gi-"

"So did you see the notice with the next Hogsmeade visit?" I said changing the subject before Ron could say anything.

It was about 3 months after the events stated previously and although I hadn't completely gotten over what happened I had learnt to deal with it.

Just after I'd ran to the bathroom to throw-up for the 11th morning in a row I bumped into Hermione. I ran straight past her into the cubical while she watched with a worried look on her face.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Once I'd finished vomiting I managed to put together a comprehendible answer. "Fine, must have eaten something that didn't agree with me"

"But you've been ill for a while now. Oh yes don't think I don't know about that! I'm not stupid you know"

"I just don't know what's wrong with me, I've been like this for nearly 2 weeks now. I think it may have something to do with…" I stopped there realising I'd gone too far.

"Something to do with what?" Great now she was suspicious.

"Nothing" I smiled hopefully as she looked disbelievingly at me. "Okay, Okay I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone understand"

"I understand. Not a word" Hermione replied doing the action of zipping her lips together.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I hesitantly agreed "Ok then as long as you won't tell-About 3 months ago I was…I was raped" I had to stop for a moment as a strangled sob got stuck in my throat and because of the look on her face.

"Where did this happen?"

"I was walking along the edge of the forbidden forest when I was pushed down."

"What house were they in?"

"I don't know I couldn't see. It was too dark."

"Did he use protection?" This last question shook me. I hadn't thought about that at the time; had been to busy making sure no one found out. She must have guessed by my expression what the answer was to be able to say the next bit "You need to do a pregnancy test Ginny." She seemed hesitant, as if treading on thin ice "Just to be sure" That was another thing I hadn't thought of: Pregnancy.

Later that day I met back up with Hermione in moaning myrtle's bathroom. So that we could do it in secret. Hermione had found the recipe for a tester potion in a library book and we were going to try it to make it, as she had put it 'just to be sure'.

It took half an hour to make and when we added the final ingredient we were gobsmacked to find it turn blue before our eyes.

I was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**This is only a short chapter and I think its boring but it's needed to explain the next chapter...

**Chapter 3**

I stared at the potion in shock. Hermione was looking at me with a concerned look on her face that told me she cared about me and was in this with me no matter what I decided to do.

"You have to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore, you can't do this on your own even if you will have my help"

"I know" I sighed willing this to be a bad dream. From which I would wake any moment "I'm scared Hermione" It was the first time I had admitted that, yet it was such a relief to tell someone this that I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. If it doesn't sort itself out I'll eat my hat!" I was glad that she seemed so certain, I defiantly wasn't.

It wasn't until the next morning that it all really sank in. I felt something that during this whole ordeal. Anger. I began pummelling my pillow as if it was all it's fault. As if by hitting it hard enough all the problems, all the fear, all the pain that this had cause would vanish. Eventually I dragged myself out of bed, deciding to go down to breakfast so that I could see Harry; although it was probably a bad idea to eat that toast especially as I saw it again a little later on in the day. The post arrived with the usual fluttering of wings. I was surprised to see Errol, our old owl, falling towards me with a letter attached to his leg. I opened the milk soaked letter, which read:

Dear Ginny,

Ron wrote to me yesterday explaining that you were ill. Please don't blame him for telling me; he's just worried as am I. Not too long ago you would have written yourself but since the start of the year I've only got 3 letters from you, it feels as if I'm loosing you. Please start writing again I don't want us to end up like I did with my mum, barely speaking. Please write soon.

Love Mum

After reading this I shot a glare at Ron who had been watching as I read and immediately turned red.

"How dare you? My life has nothing to do with you so just…just leave me alone" After this I stormed out feeling bad for having a go at Ron and worrying even more about the present situation as I now realised that I'd have to tell mum and dad as well. Suddenly I was snapped out of my daydream by being pulled aside of the crowds of students by Hermione.

"Listen" She was whispering to me "Meet me in the library at lunch. Don't tell Ron" This seemed strange enough but I had bigger things to worry about.

"Miss Weasley were is your head today this is most unlike you I'm afraid that as this is the third time I've told you today I'm going to have to give you a detention"

I wasn't all that shocked at this as I knew that I had been unaware if what was going on around me for the last half hour. Though during that time I had made my mind up on what to do. I was going to keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long I've been rehersing for a school musical and have had exams plus other things. This is a very short chapter and isn't very good so I'll edit it later but need to reherse some song words right now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of theses characters they are all J.K. Rowlings (Unfortunatly!)

**Chapter 4**

I was sat in the library waiting for Hermione when she walked in with Professor McGonagall in tow.

"Miss Granger here tells me there is something you need to tell me?" Professor McGonagall was directing this question at me, searching my face for any signs of recognition regarding what she was saying.

"Do I?" I replied, feeling slightly disorientated by the question. What did Hermione mean by this?

"Yes you do!" stated Hermione through gritted teeth at me prompting me to say the right thing and get the worst out of the way.

"But not here!" I whispered surprised that she hadn't grasped the fact that I may not want to announce to everyone in the library what I was going to say to McGonagall.

"Girls would you mind telling me what all this is about please?" Professor McGonagall interrupted us; she looked slightly annoyed at being ignored for so long while we spoke.

"Sorry professor but I just can't say anything. Not here anyway" I trailed off feeling disappointed in myself for not saying anything when it first happened, When I still had the chance to stop all of this from happening.

"Is my office ok then?" McGonagall asked.

We were sat in front of her desk. She was looking from one of us to the other waiting for someone to begin.

"Professor, 3 months ago I was walking along the edge of the forest and someone…someone raped me."

"Why did you not tell me sooner? McGonagall asked her look of annoyance changing to concern.

"I'm not finished yet Professor. I…I'm pregnant." I stuttered, it was the first time I'd uttered those words to anyone but Hermione and it felt wonderful to finally utter them at last.


End file.
